


and so we become one

by flyingthesky



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Sensation Play, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Divya thinks that, perhaps, he should be more aware of who's hands are where when he's tumbled into bed with the Winklevoss twins, only it's like they've become a singular person with four hands that can be everywhere at once and fuck if Divya can keep them straight.
Relationships: Divya Narendra/Cameron Winklevoss/Tyler Winklevoss
Kudos: 3





	and so we become one

Divya thinks that, perhaps, he should be more aware of who's hands are where when he's tumbled into bed with the Winklevoss twins, only it's like they've become a singular person with four hands that can be everywhere at once and fuck if Divya can keep them straight. There's a voice at his ear (it sounds more like Tyler, something in the harshness maybe) saying _let us take care of you_ and then he's being gently moved until he's in-between one of the twin's legs, hands heavy on his hips, while the other bends down and takes Divya into his mouth. Divya tries to buck up, subconsciously more than anything, and meets firm resistance in the form of the hands on his hips.

They're like iron, holding him in place and liable to leave bruises from the way they're digging in only Divya can't bring himself to care (wants it, as proof any of this happened). He thinks that Cameron must be holding him down, always more careful and so in love with his brother, and so that means it's Tyler sinking down lower and—Divya make a sound, highly undignified, and there's rich, mahogany laughter in his ear. It could be either of them, they're alike in big things like that.

It's only in the minutia that Divya can tell Tyler from Cameron, the things like the way a twin surges up after Divya comes and kissing him, passing his own come back to him and that's Tyler because Cameron would never be so brash but he would lean over Divya's shoulder, tugging on his brother for a kiss and a taste. Sometimes Divya forgets that the Winklevoss twins are not the clean-cut, well-groomed American boys they appear to be. They are this, shifting Divya until he's on his hands and knees, desperately sucking on Cameron's (this he knows, because in this Divya could tell them apart blindfolded) cock and feeling Tyler work him open slowly, slowly because Tyler is a bastard who likes to draw things out and _fuck_ if Divya doesn't mind at all.

Cameron has his hand on the back of Divya's neck, guiding him gently, and Divya lets his eyes flutter closed and just takes it. When Tyler's finally decided that he's prepped Divya enough he surges forward, forcing Divya down a little farther onto Cameron's cock and he nearly chokes only Cameron pulls him off and Divya pants. He can tell that Cameron is berating Tyler, who's murmuring apology, and then Tyler rocks forward and Cameron's letting Divya take him in once more only he's got a hand stopping Divya from sinking down too far and god yes, this yes.

When Cameron comes, Divya doesn't swallow. He just lets Cameron tug him up and lick it from his mouth and Tyler rocks forward so Divya almost collides with Cameron and it's weird how this is everything he has ever wanted when it shouldn't be.

There are laces fingers on his hip, and Divya forgets the worry of separating who is where in favor for open-mouthed, wet kisses with Cameron masking the moans Divya is giving from Tyler's thrusts.

He forgets to make the wheels in his head turn and lets the sensation of hands and mouths and thrusts overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> writing fic where someone is having sex with siblings but the siblings aren't also probably fucking is coward's talk thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
